User blog:Blade0886/Cards Against Humanity: Death Battle Fanon deck
You guys saw the title. I propose to host a Cards Against Humanity game with custom cards specific to the wikia. Classical cards can still be included. Post your suggestions in the comments, i will start making a list, before we actually host a game. Black Cards "X could totally beat Eden" "X is totally biased towards Y" "And the next member of Legend Tier is: X" "X is so weak, even Dan Hibiki could beat him." "When I first started writing battles here, I had X beat Y." "AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CE-....X" "One time, I got blocked on the wiki for: X" "X. That's the way to become an admin on the wiki." "No, you're wrong. Clearly, the best waifu is X." "What did I lewd last time I was on Chatzy?" "Alright, I've got 10 minutes. Might as well look up X Rule 34." "Jade will always X, no matter what." "X will never be more awesome than Yang x Ben." "X . A better story than Y." "Still a better love story than Twilight" "The feat involving X was mis-interpreted." "(didn't know the fuck that thing in parenthesis meant grn) X could probably beat Y." "X failed their Mary Sue test." "X wins via quality" "Rooting for X. Thinking Y" "X solos RWBY" "X killed Krillin" "Kirby eats X" "X killed Dan Hibiki" "X failed to light a fire" "I'd douse myself in X" "Undertale is totally X level" "I'd rather see X fight Y" "X is taller than Vash the Stampede" "Mega Man is wall level by X" "Aqua asks what a X is" White Cards "Aqua's pocky." "Para-senpai~" "Ari's collection of Pepes." "Unfinished Wiki fics." "Lucas's nonexistent bio." "Eden" "Dan Hibiki's 12th loss" "Hipper Wario" "Waluigi's Universal Foot" "The Animatronics" "Metal and Titanium" "JOHN CENA!" "Claiming that Freddy Fazbear can wield a sword" "Giving Raven another fucking win" "AWC's who think they can debate" "Asking what two combatants have in common" "Para, being a shitty admin again" "Finally writing a battle that wins a poll" "Shit.EXE" "Praying to Madoka that she doesn't vaporize you like she did Goku and Palutena" "Picking a fight with Superman twice" "Spamming in chat" "Hunger Games Lina" "Going to Chatzy to lewd" "My waifu" "Erza Scarlet" "Wolverine the planet buster" "The Godzilla AWC" "Frisk" "Kirito, Emotionless Wonder. More commonly known as Jesus-kun" "Shipping ShaQua seriously" "Nisa, Heroine of Justice" "Ray" "Team RWBBY orgy." "Tier's drinking habits." "Chat Hunger Games" "One of Grn's OCs" "oondertael" "Godzilla vs Superman" "Universal King Boo" "Salt" "Hype" "Solar system destroying sun" "Chair-Level penguin" ">Implying" "Akuma wins because raging demon" "White tanooki suit" "A Giant Radish" "The dead chat" "Universal-level Bomberman" "Radicals many older brothers" "Red's many phycopathic weapons of hell" "Multi-Versel Omnipotent slayer god who can solo DBZ, DC AND MARVEL!" "Toon Force" "Mewtwo VS Frieza" "Biased Fanboy Rant" "TeenGohanFighter" "The Rarest Pepe" "City-Block Link" "Hipper!Wario" "ScrewAttack!Yang Xiao Long" "Tifa's neck snapped/Neck snapping" "Yet another fucking Hunger Games" "Cartoon Fight Club" "VS Babbles" "Anons" "Tsundere Gia" "Auntie Gia" "Uncle Blade" "Papyrus Spaghetti" "Limitless Superman" "Erza Scarlet" "Aqua on Chatzy(yaquay)" "Joker vs Galactus" "Solar System level Tifa" "Planet Level Peacock" "Freeze Hook" "Chicken Soup" "Bayonetta's foot guns" "Detective Pikachu" "You Suck Tier" "Cool Cat" "Omnipotent EOS Ichigo" Category:Blog posts